Life with Fate
by Warrior Queen of Winter
Summary: suck at summaries,just read!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed ( I wish I did ) There are no Halliwell sisters in this story and probably no Cole either, but I will think about it. Rose is the main character, and the only one with Charmed powers, including some of warlocks and demons, but she is a _GOOD WITCH!!!!!_ Do not get confused; Crystal is not a witch! Or a demon! Or a warlock! she's an innocent!!! R&R!

Chapter One

19-year-old Rose McBower woke up at precisely 5:00 a.m. She planned to get up, take a 10-minute shower, eat a quick breakfast, and then pack up her backpack. She sighed tiredly, and got some clothes out. She went into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Rose got out. Her dazzling, fire red hair was blow-dried, and her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. She was wearing a riding t-shirt and a jacket over that. She had on blue jeans and a pair of black riding boots too. She went downstairs to get her breakfast, which consisted of toast with jam and eggs. After breakfast, she finished her homework for the weekend and jumped onto her couch, her eyes never leaving the T.V. screen for 30 minutes.

Around 7:00, she got her backpack ready. In it, she placed some bandages ever in case, 2 water bottles, riding gear, and some snacks if she got hungry. She put a riding hat on top of her head, and went outside. She got on her motorcycle and headed out of the driveway. She had left a note on the refrigerator that said:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Don't worry about me. I left pretty early, about 10 minutes before you guys will wake up. I'm on my way to Crystal's place and I'm going to come back around 9 o'clock at night. Don't stay up and wait for me!_

_Rose_

Rose was on her way to her best friend's house. Crystal Viaken's father owned a company that owned a farm, so she was welcome to ride their horses or help out anytime. That day, they were riding horses throughout the pastures and riding paths.

When Rose arrived at Crystal's house, she met her friend waiting for her.

"Hide your motorcycle in these bushes," Crystal told Rose. "I don't want anybody finding your motorcycle parked in our driveway. Let's get in my car now."

"Why is it bad to leave my motorcycle in your driveway? Did something happen?" Rose asked.

The two friends got in Crystal's silver BMW convertible. On the way to the farm, Crystal explained, "the police found my dad was selling alcohol to people. He got arrested, and if anybody sees a motorcycle in our driveway, they'll call the police who will search our house. You know, I don't think my family has a very good reputation. I don't want anything to be taken."

"I'm sorry, Crystal," Rose tried to soothe her, but Crystal paid no attention.

"Did you know your dad was selling alcohol?"

"No. It seems as if my family have had a big stream of bad luck ever since Matilda cast that Truth Spell –"

"Truth Spell? What truth spell?" Rose asked. She shot her friend a curious glance as they got out of her car.

"Oh, snap!" Crystal put her hands over her face.

"Explain," Rose's tone was demanding as the friends walked up the dirt path to the stables.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, Rose. I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you, but I couldn't betray my family's secrets."

"SecretS? Do you mean there's more than jus tone of your ancestors named Matilda casting a Truth Spell? Don't tell me that YOU are a witch too!"

"No, I'm not. Actually, I was supposed to have magical powers but I don't."

"Why?" Rose stroked a chestnut mare that was grazing in a pasture, but trotted over to them when she saw them.

"I'm not a witch, Rose. That's not my destiny," Crystal said. "However, it _is_ someone else's fate."

"Oh, don't say it's Kimberly Patterson!" Kim was a stuck-up girl at school that always got by absences and tardies from classes with lame excuses. It seemed as if she had unexplainable good luck.

"No, of course not!" Crystal laughed. "No way! But somebody else, someone much closer than you think has a fate in her life to have magical powers," Crystal said as she swung her leg over and sat down on the saddle. Sunshine, the beautiful palomino that Crystal was riding, tossed her head impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sunshine," Crystal cooed. She patted her head. "Let's go."

The friends exited the stable. Blackmoon, Rose's black stallion, flicked his tail to swat away a fly.

"'Her?' What do you mean by 'her?'" Rose started an interrogation on her friend as they directed Sunshine and Blackmoon in a canter. They chose a peaceful riding trail that led through a meadow with gorgeous flowers smiling at them as they rode past. "You know Crystal, I think you just gave away the answer. It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right," Crystal sighed. "For some reason, your soul and spirit were stronger than mine so the magic went to you, enabling you to freeze time, rewind time, you can use telekinetic powers and move things, you have premonitions about the past and future, and you can blow things up, and disappear and reappear wherever you want to. Let's just say that it's not easy to do all of this though. It'll take years of practice, and once you start using magic who knows how many demons and warlocks will go after you!" Crystal explained. "I was trying to keep you safe, Rose! Demons will sense your formidable strength and come after you, hoping to steal your powers and kill you!"

"Stop, Blackmoon," Rose ordered. The black stallion slowed and walked to a nearby tree for Rose to tie the reins to a branch. Crystal did the same and let the horses graze.

"Crystal, all this information is overwhelming!" Rose explained. "How do you expect me to freeze time? Do funky hand motions like shooting my hands out and expecting –" she stopped abruptly as she did that "funky hand motion" and she saw that Crystal was staring right at her, not blinking or breathing! She looked around and saw that the horses also were still, their heads to the ground. The water from a nearby pond stopped moving gently, and Rose started panicking.

"Okay, stay calm! I'm sure I'll come up with a logical explanation about this and somehow unfreeze her!"

Rose ran back to the stables, but before she left she heard, "Rose! Hey! Where are you going?" it was Crystal.

Rose turned. Crystal was walking towards her, and the horses had resumed grazing.

"Hey, where'd you go? How did you do that? One second you were in front of me, and now you're here! Did you freeze time?" Crystal asked as soon as she reached Rose.

"Yeah, I guess," Rose responded. "But I just did this funky hand motion, then time –" she had done it again. After she did the motion, time froze again.

"Ooh. I'm not smart. Uhh, uhh," she did the motion again. Crystal continued talking, "Sometimes that will come in handy. When a weapon is thrown at you, you can freeze time and make the weapon fly away from you with your telekinetic powers. You see that bird way in the distance over there?" Crystal pointed.

"Yeah." Rose squinted, and when she blinked the bird wasn't there it was before!

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened there?" Rose gasped.

"You just used your power to move objects. I don't think you can just squint to move your targets though. Try going like this." Crystal demonstrated whipping her arm through the air. Rose did, and a rabbit flew through the air and landed a couple of feet away.

"Wow!" Rose started liking her new powers. "Can you show me how to remind time and then freeze time as Kimberly walks into class late? I'd like to put some mustard on her shirt," Rose said evily.

The sky had darkened, and Crystal said, "No, I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. There are demons coming, and we have to get out of here." Quickly, she ran back towards the horses with Rose close behind. They jumped on and made them gallop away.

They made it out of the riding path when the horses got spooked and reared, but the two girls hung on. An albino demon with red eyes came out of the bushes. The demon looked like a mixture of dragon and dog.

"Give me your powers!" it hissed.

"Aaaah!" the girls shrieked as their horse reared once again, but much more dangerously. The girls were thrown off, and moaned as their backs slammed against the ground. As they looked up, they were amazed to no longer see their horses, but a beautiful woman with golden hair and brown eyes instead of Sunshine. She had on battle armor, and she gripped a sword firmly in her right hand.

Instead of Blackmoon, a man with jet black hair and black eyes stood in his place. He also had battle armor on, and a sword gripped firmly in both hands.

"What just happened?" Rose inquired. "Is it my powers again?" she muttered to Crystal.

"No, I think that was their true form all along!" Crystal's eyes widened.

So did the demon's. "Lord Kankeo? Lady Symala? I thought you two were dead!"

"Well, you obviously thought wrong," Kankeo growled. He was a panther lord, and Symala was a lion lady.

"If you are going to get in the way of my target, then I will have no choice but to attack!" the albino demon lunged, baring sharp teeth and extremely long claws.

"Not it if we can help it!" Kankeo and Symala worked together, but their movements were so quick, Rose & Crystal didn't know what was going on. IN the end, one thing they both knew was that the albino demon's body (dead) disappeared into a hole in the ground.

Then Kankeo and Symala went back to Rose and Crystal.

"We are sorry we didn't yet tell you who we are," Kankeo said. "But we are your guardians until Rose learns how to use her powers to defend you two. Now, Rose, when you get home I want you to go to your attic and you're going to find something that will assist you." With that, Kankeo turned back into Blackmoon and Symala turned back into Sunshine.

Rose and Crystal's eyes were wide.

"What just happened?" Rose wondered aloud. Crystal didn't get a chance to answer because Blackmoon snorted impatiently. The 2 girls hastily got back on their horses and rode back to the stables. The journey back was silent and they didn't get bombarded by any more demons or warlocks.

As they got off, they quickly but efficiently groomed the horses. Then Rose asked Blackmoon (Kankeo), "So you're going to resume being a stallion? And when I get attacked next time you're going to save me?"

Blackmoon nodded.

Crystal & Rose ran out of the stables to the convertible parked outside. They jumped in and didn't talk about anything until they were halfway home.

"Why would Kaneko – er – Blackmoon want me to go to my attic and say I'll find something that will help me later?" Rose wondered.

Crystal took a quick glance at her friend before speaking. "I know what you'll probably find, but I won't tell you. I'll let you find out."  
"Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"No."

They arrived at Crystal's house.

"See you tomorrow." Rose got on her motorcycle and drove home, wondering what she would find in the attic just waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose dashed up the stairs to her attic and thrust the door open. Looking around, she saw a light shining down from the windows to an old ancient book that had many pages. The book was on top of a book rest.

Rose ran towards the book and blew some dust off. She admired the colors and designs on it.

"Deathly Magic," she read the name aloud. "I guess this will help me destroy a witch's enemies?" she guessed.

She flipped through the book. Many had spells and incantations showing/telling how to kill a demon or warlock. She was surprised to also see some spells for invisible demons, ghosts, and genies, and dead evil spirits. She was so fascinated, next time she looked up it was pitch black outside with stars glittering down.

"I must have spent an hour in here or so," she muttered to herself. She went downstairs to find her parents eating dinner quietly.

"Hey honey, we thought you weren't coming back until –" her father began.

"Yeah, I know, I came back a little early. Did you guys know about my secret?" Rose asked, interrupting him.

"What secret? You have a secret from us?" her mother asked, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, when I went to Crystal's house today I found out I was a witch with magical powers," she began. "Okay, if you don't believe me watch this," she added when she saw the looks of disbelief on her parents' faces. She froze time, walked behind her parents, and then unfroze time.

Her parents gasped, because they didn't see Rose anymore!

"Behind you," she said calmly.

They turned around, and blinked in surprise.

"What just happened?" her mother rose and walked towards her daughter, and hugged her tightly.

"I told you, I have magical powers. I just froze time and unfroze time again. Believe me now?"

Her parents slowly nodded, fearing the worst.

"So does that mean we're going to be under attack basically 24/7?" her dad asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Probably not though, because I'm supposed to be very powerful and can kill all demons. I was just up in the attic reading this book called _Deathly Magic._ It tells me all about my enemies I will face as a witch."

"And are there Love Spells, Truth Spells, and spells to make your powers wiped out?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I saw some. But I'm not using any, because the most important rule of being a witch is not to use a spell for your personal gain. I read that in the second page. If I _do_ use a spell for my personal gain, some punishment will occur and I don't want to take risks," Rose sounded serious. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm not that hungry so I'll go up to bed early."

"Don't you use any powers up there!" her parents called after her.

"As if I would. I don't want to get attacked by demons or warlocks when I'm asleep," Rose muttered under her breath on her way upstairs.

That night she had a hard time falling asleep. When she rolled over to reach for her glass of water, her power accidentally knocked it over. She grunted with annoyance but got up to clean it up. She was beginning not to like being a witch. She thought her powers were amazingly cool and yet annoying at other times. She didn't want to give up being a witch already; she knew she had to train and control her power. After time progresses, she would eventually become an expert.

Sunday was the next day. Rose didn't wake up until nine o'clock. When she went down, her parents were cleaning the house up.

"What's going on? Why are you cleaning on Sunday? You guys _never_ clean on Sunday!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, well, we changed," her mother responded.

"Overnight?"

"Yes. Rose, can you hand me that broom over there?"

"Uh, sure." When Rose touched the broomstick, she gasped.

"What is it?"

"I just … I don't know how to explain it, but I just had this vision thingy."

"Vision thingy?" her father repeated.

"Well, I guess you could say a premonition," Rose corrected herself.

"What was it about?"

"First, I saw our grandfather clock," Rose pointed to it. It was 9:05 a.m. "In my premonition, it was 9:07 a.m. That's when our door suddenly burst open to reveal this strange demon. It had spikes on its armor and this huge sword. It destroyed our house by putting it on flame. Its sword did that."

"What? Then we have to get out of here!" her mother exclaimed.

"No. I have a better idea," Rose tried to soothe her mom by hugging her. "Don't worry, mom. And I'm sorry too."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For this." Rose suddenly froze time and ran upstairs to the attic. She flipped through Deadly Magic and tried to find a page that had a picture of the demon that she saw in her premonition.

"Finally I found it!" Rose pointed to the spell. _"Dispel of this demon here, do not leave behind its gear. I call upon the ancient hour, to give me the power. Let this demon be gone."_ Quickly, she memorized the spell. Then she ran back down and unfroze time. She knew that her spell only worked inside the house because the door was closed, so the magic didn't effect outside.

"What happened? Why did you suddenly appear over there?" her mom asked. "Did you freeze time?"

"Yes, and I need for you and dad to run upstairs and hide in your room. Hurry!" she noticed that the clock showed it was 9:06 a.m.

"What?"

"Don't ask questions! I'll explain to you later! Now move it!" she pushed her mom towards the stairs, and then her dad.

"Hide! And don't come back down until I say –"

Rose was interrupted when the door banged open.

Her mother screamed, and her father yelled, "Get out of here!" Her parents ran upstairs and out of danger.

"_Dispel of this demon here, do not leave behind its gear. I call upon the ancient hour, to give me the power. Let this demon be gone."_ Rose shut her eyes as she felt the explosion happening in front of her. When she opened her eyes next, the demon was gone.

"Rose!" her parents came back down. "Rose! Are you okay?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, I am. Are you two okay?"

"Thanks to you! Oh, how are we going to keep living like this?" her mother exclaimed.

"Don't worry, mom. Deadly Magic will guide me through," Rose tried to reassure her. "And as long as I am here, I think you two will be in danger. I'm going over to Crystal's house. Her mom is also a witch, so I think if a demon tries to attack I'll be safer over there. But don't worry; I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Be careful!" her parents yelled after her.

"Don't worry!" Rose got onto her motorcycle and sped towards Crystal's house. She met her friend outside, as if she was waiting for her.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked Crystal as soon as she was close.

"My mom said that she sensed a demon nearby. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Crystal asked.

"I'm fine. The demon attacked, but I got rid of it."

"You did?" Crystal's eyes widened. "How?"

"I found this book in the attic called Deadly Magic. It helps me by telling me all sorts of demons and warlocks that will attack me. And also, it has love spells, truth spells, and binding spells. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this witch stuff," Rose smirked.

"Well, I don't reckon you'll grow to love it," Crystal patted her shoulder. "Anyways, I was thinking if you wanted to stay in my house today instead of going to the stables. Is that alright?"

"Of course. I didn't wear my riding outfit today," Rose responded.

"So Deathly Magic was the thing waiting for you in the attic like Blackmoon said?" Crystal asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rose confirmed.

"I feel sorry for you, Rose."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to die by my hands!" Crystal suddenly transformed into a warlock, baring her fang teeth and blood red eyes.

Rose screamed, bringing Crystal's mother running.

"Oh my goodness gracious! Rose, come here!" Crystal's mother, Maddy, hugged Rose tight when she reached her.

"_Powers of ancient time, get rid of this slime. Let those who are trapped by it, be free." _Maddy chanted. The warlock didn't die!!

"Say it with me, Rose!" Maddy urged.

The warlock was getting closer, laughing and threatening to thrust its black sword toward them.

"_Powers of ancient time, get rid of this slime. Let those who are trapped by it, be free."_ Maddy and Rose chanted.

The warlock tossed the sword towards them, but it blew up by flame! The warlock also started flaming up, and eventually disappeared.

"Crystal!" Rose exclaimed as her true best friend appeared out of nowhere.

"Crystal!" Maddy rushed forward and hugged her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom, what happened? I remember that I fell asleep and now I'm out here?" Crystal was bewildered.

"No wonder you're still in your pajamas," Rose smiled.

They entered the house, Rose was last. She turned around to shut the door, but thought better of it. Smiling, she swirled her finger around to the door and it shut magically.

**Please tell me if you like this story!! or if you have suggestions i wil gladly appreciate or reviews of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inside, Crystal quickly changed her clothes then came back down.

Maddy was letting Rose eat some grapes to calm down from her shock, but Rose didn't act like she needed the grapes.

"I'm fine, really! I was shocked, yes, but I'm okay!" Rose protested.

"Mom, let her be," Crystal interrupted her mom before she could say anything.

"As long as you're sure you're okay," Maddy sighed.

The 2 girls went upstairs to Crystal's room and locked the door. There, Rose told her everything that happened so far.

"Wow. I can imagine that would've been my fate," Crystal breathed.

"You're lucky it's not. What would I do if a demon attacks at school? Am I supposed to freeze time and then kill it?"

"Yes."

"My freezing time varies though! What if it's not long enough?" Rose worried.

"Don't fret, Rose! I'm sure it'll be fine!" Crystal encouraged.

"I doubt it. Now I'm really screwed!"

The two friends kept talking until it was time for lunch. No demon had attacked so far, and that's how Rose intended it to be. She didn't use any of her powers ever in case a demon or warlock sensed it and found them. She didn't want to risk her friend's life.

They had a peaceful lunch, consisting of rice, salad, and dumplings. When Rose and Crystal headed back upstairs, the doorbell rang. Maddy was taking a shower, leaving the dishes to wash themselves magically. Crystal's dad was still gone, and Maddy just turned the water on.

Crystal and Rose quietly crept back down. Rose stood by the door as Crystal went to peek out the window in the living room.

"It's okay," Crystal whispered to Rose. "It's just a delivery guy. I guess he has a package for mom, but I remember the last time mom ordered something to be delivered home was 4 years ago."

"That long? Why?" Rose ignored the doorbell which rang again.

"The delivery guy was a demon in disguise. Well, that's what we thought because instead of clothes in the package it was grenades! They were going to explode in about 2 seconds if my mom hadn't gotten rid of them!" Crystal explained. She opened the door slowly, murmuring to Rose, "Freeze time and open the package with your powers. Make sure it's nothing bad, gross, or slimy."

Rose nodded.

"Hi!" The delivery guy sounded friendly.

Immediately, Rose froze time. With her telekinetic powers, she opened the package. Inside were some roses with a card on top.

Rose quickly put the top back on and unfroze time. Crystal shot a look at her quickly and Rose nodded. Then Crystal relaxed, but not completely.

The delivery guy went on, "I have something for Mrs. Maddy Viaken. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's just upstairs. I'll take that." Crystal received the box from him. "Is that it? Nothing I have to sign? Nothing? Good, okay, bye-bye." She shut the door, not letting him answer.

"That was mean," Rose commented.

Well yeah, I know but I don't want to risk whatever's in here to be more grenades or something dangerous."

"But I looked in there! There was just a card and several roses!" Rose protested.

"Yes I know, and I believe you Rose. I'm just simply checking."

Crystal felt the roses and opened the car.

"It's from dad," she remarked.

"What's it say?" Rose asked. "Sorry, that's not really any of my business," she added.

"It's okay. He's just apologizing for selling alcohol. He feels really bad for leaving us," Crystal's tone was soft as her eyes went from left to right, reading what her father had wrote. Rose put a comforting arm around her, also reading.

There was a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The girls turned and saw Maddy hurrying towards them.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. "I heard the door close, and –" she stopped abruptly when she saw the roses.

"Who're those from?" she crouched down. Crystal gave her the card.

"We're fine, mom. It's just roses from dad."

Maddy read the card. She sighed at the end.

"Okay, you girls can continue whatever you were doing," she told them. Maddy entered the kitchen.

"Is your mom okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine, don't worry." Crystal reassured her. "Now come on, let's go back to my room."

The two girls ran upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Rose wondered aloud.

"How? Are we going to go up to people and ask, 'Are you a demon? Because if so, I'm going to have to vanquish you!' I don't know, Crystal. Something tells me that's not going to work."

"Of course not, don't be silly!" Crystal laughed.

"Then how? How are we going to fish out who's the demon and whose innocent?" Rose asked. She sat down on Crystal's bed.

Before Crystal could reply, the walls suddenly began glowing dark blue.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" the two friends clung to each other.

3 warlocks popped out of the wall that was next to the door.

"Aaack!" Rose froze time without thinking. She had forgotten that Crystal would freeze too.

"Okay, calm down!" she spoke to herself. "You know that there's a solution to everything! Okay, maybe not to this! Oh, where's Deathly Magic when I need it? Oh yeah, back at home," she laughed sarcastically.

The door burst open and Maddy came in.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed at the sight of 3 frozen warlocks, her frozen daughter, the wall still glowing dark blue, and Rose fretting and talking to herself.

"Rose!" Maddy hurried over. Time unfroze, even though Rose hadn't unfroze time.

"Warlocks be gone!" Maddy put her hand out towards the warlocks. The warlocks were laughing, but they yelled as they went flying through the wall. The wall stopped glowing.

"Mom! Rose! What happened?" Crystal asked.

"I froze time as soon as I saw those hideous things!" Rose shuddered as she recalled the black skin and only white for their eyeballs.

"Then I came in and wah-lah. We're here now," Maddy finished. "Are you two okay? I was cleaning up around the kitchen when I heard Rose scream, and I hurried up."

"Everything's fine, mom."

Maddy nodded and left.

"So I guess we don't have to go demon-hunting, right? They'll just find us first!" Rose said when the door closed.

"Yeah, I guess," Crystal admitted.

"I think I'll go home now, though. It seems like I'll get attacked wherever I go, even if there's another witch in the same house," Rose told her friend.

"Okay, I won't stop you. Bye!" Crystal called after her friend. Rose said bye to Maddy, then rode on her motorcycle back home.

The rest of the day was peaceful, but that night Rose had a strange dream.

She saw the 3 warlocks being thrown onto hard, rock floor.

"You have come back so early," a voice in the shadows spoke. The air tensed, and the 3 warlocks stood up. "I'm presuming you failed," the voice went on.

The warlocks didn't answer, just looked at the ground.

"I want that witch dead! I will not accept that you have failed again! Transform into your human form," the voice softened, but was thick with menace. "Trick her, then kill her."

Rose was so shocked to se the only female warlock there transformed into Kimberly! The other two she didn't recognize, but she stored their faces into her memory so she could remember them next time.

"Now," a man with no pupils in his dark eyes and a blood red robe came out of the shadows. "Bring me that witch's body."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day, Rose met up with Crystal on the way to school. She hadn't told her parents about the dream because she didn't want them to worry. But she felt like she had to tell her best friend.

"Crystal!"

"Hi, Rose," Crystal slowed her pace so they could walk together.

"Crystal, last night I had a dream that I saw the 3 warlocks talking with this guy with no pupils and a blood red robe. I looked him up in Deathly Magic and it said he was known as Chyrazor. Apparently he's a very powerful warlock that orders others to follow his commands. But that's not what I really have to tell you," Rose explained quickly.

"What is it that you really want to tell me?" Crystal asked.

"One of the warlocks was Kim! They transformed into humans, and she was the only female! Then Chyrazor said that he wanted them to bring him the witch's body. Which is mine!" Rose let that all out in one breath.

"This is bad. What classes do you have with her?" Crystal asked.

"Math and science. But you're also in science class. When do you think she'll attack?"

Both of them were almost at their school now. They spotted some of their other friends chatting like little birds. Rose motioned to Crystal to come with her. Together, they went to the back of the school.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Make sure nobody's around," Rose ordered Crystal as she unzipped her backpack.

"No one's here. Rose, why did you bring that book to school?" Crystal asked harshly.

"So I can hear what Kim is thinking." Rose answered simply. She flipped through some pages until she stopped on one.

"To hear secret thoughts?" Crystal read aloud. "What if you end up hearing everyone's thoughts instead of just Kim's?"

"Oh, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, don't worry." Rose quickly got out a candle out and froze time.

"Sorry Crystal," she muttered. She flung back her hair. "_As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear. Open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear. May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep. Bring innermost voices to mind and speech."_

As soon as Rose ended the spell, she gasped. Inside her head, she heard a voice saying, "where are they? I saw them go around the school . . . oh wait I think I see a shadow!"

Quickly, Rose put the book away and unfroze Crystal, realizing that her freezing powers did not affect everywhere yet.

"What was that about?" Crystal blinked when she saw Kim coming. "Did you finish last night's history homework?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy," Rose replied.

"Hey Kim," they spoke in unison as they passed her. Kim glared at them, and went to investigate what they did. Unfortunately for her, she could find nothing except the faintest scent of a candle.

Rose and Crystal entered the school and headed to their lockers, which was side by side, having the same 7th period class together.

Rose let out a giggle all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with you?" Crystal asked, opening her locker to put away her backpack.

"It's Kim. She just let out some groans of anger. I bet she gets angered pretty easily out there," Rose remarked.

"Aside from Kim, Rose, what are you going to do with Deathly Magic? Are you going to keep it in your locker all day?"

"No. Actually, since we have a 10 minute break, can you come with me to the bathroom?" Rose hid the ancient book amongst her other books and folders.

"Go with you to the bathroom? Why? Rose you're old enough to go by yourself," Crystal joked. "Or are you still that little girl who had to hold hands with somebody whenever you went to the bathroom?"

"Of course not!" Rose directed them towards the bathroom. "Actually I have to do another spell, and I need to make sure no one else is going to all of a sudden barge into the bathroom when I'm in a middle of a spell," Rose explained.

"Ah. I understand now," Crystal nodded. "So I'm supposed to distract students into going to the other bathroom?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Easier said than done, Rose. What if they ask why?"

"Then say they don't want to know." Rose pushed open the bathroom door. After checking that nobody was in there, she dismissed Crystal to stand guard outside.

Rose quickly listened to what Kim was thinking, and with relief heard her muttering about the praise she just received from her gym teacher for being early – for once.

She placed Deathly Magic on the ground neatly and flipped through some pages until she rested on one.

After hearing Crystal ward off some girls, she began the spell.

"_I call upon the ancient power, to help in this dark hour. Let the Book return to my home. Claim refuge in its rightful place._"

Instantly, Deathly Magic disappeared. Happy and satisfied that her spell worked, she opened the door a crack and quickly froze time. She didn't want anyone to see her coming out of the bathroom Crystal for no true reason was warning everyone not to enter. Then she unfroze time as Crystal was going to go knock on the door.

"Oh, hi Rose!" Crystal brightened up immediately; glad not to warn anyone of a useless message. "So how did it go? What spell did you conjure?" she whispered.

Quietly, Rose explained.

"Why did you say 'help in this dark hour?' You're not in any trouble," Crystal commented. They were heading towards Family and Consumer Science class, which began in 5 minutes.

"Who knows? Kim might attack any minute, no matter how far she is!" Rose hushed Crystal before she could say anything else, she closed her eyes and attempted to listen to Kim's thoughts. She could hardly hear you, but it was audible.

"Chyrazor will have my head if I don't kill that witch today!" Kim was thinking angrily. "But when to kill her, I wonder?"

Rose strived to hear more, but the bell rang as soon as she and Crystal entered their class.

"What if you need Deathly Magic today?" Crystal asked. She and Rose sat down together and whispered to each other as their teacher began saying instructions on what to do that day.

"Don't worry. I have a spell to vanquish a warlock and a demon with me." Rose patted her jean pocket.

"And if that's not enough?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal!" the teacher, Ms. Green, rounded up and over to the dirty-blond and blue-eyed teenager. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Uh, uh –"

"It's my fault Ms. Green," Rose interrupted. "I'm a witch with magical powers, and if you're not careful you'll make me mad that you're going to make crystal get the blame for talking."

"Haha very funny Rose. You're a witch that's dressed up and has magical powers during _Halloween_, not school days." Ms. Green was a young who never allowed any bad language, mean pranks, and jokes to get aside her.

"Don't believe me? Fine, I'll cast a spell right now." Rose dug her hand into her pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. Ms. Green opened her mouth to speak, but Rose interrupted, ignoring the horrified look from Crystal and curious looks from her fellow classmates.

"_Winds of time, gather around. Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey back. Let this second be 5 minutes ago. My peers could not and did not hear me. As time flies away like a bee."_

Rose found herself watching time rewind 5 minutes. She also found herself walking with Crystal to class.

"Okay, Crystal, do not ask what has happened until lunch. You'll understand in a minute." Rose took her best friend's hand and led her to class. She didn't say a thing until both were seated in class and were working again. During the entire time, Crystal kept trying to say something, only to be interrupted by Rose. Eventually, she got the message to not say anything.

"Rose, explain." Crystal simply said, though in a low voice.

In the same tone, Rose explained.

"Are you serious?!" Crystal exclaimed. "You actually cast a spell? Why didn't you just use your powers?"

"I don't know how, remember?" Rose cut some extra fabric off her blanket she was making with Rose.

After they worked in silence for about 10 minutes, Rose gasped.

"What's the matter?" Crystal asked.

"It's Kim," she whispered. "She just thought –" Rose didn't continue, because Ms. Brown was approaching them. Their teacher looked over their progress that day so far, and then left silently.

"Jeesh, what's her problem?" Crystal wondered. "Not even bothering to congratulate us for what we achieved so far?"

"Anyways, Crystal," Rose went on. "This is what Kim thought: 'That witch must've made time rewind. This gym teacher repeated the same instructions twice! Too bad for her – her powers are not yet any stronger than a bee.' Not only is that rude, but that means the spell didn't exactly work on her!" Rose spoke worriedly.

"Oof. Then she knows you're using magic at school, and she probably is going to guess any minute now that –" Crystal was interrupted yet again.

"That I'm going to use magic to vanquish her?" Rose guessed her last sentence.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Crystal asked as she changed her color thread.

"She just thought that. This isn't good! Kim knows that I know she's a warlock, which means that she's going to try to vanquish me any moment now!"

"But won't you hear her thoughts beforehand and prepare?" Crystal asked.

"Not unless she does it at the most riskiest time and place without thinking, plunging headfirst and using her powers hastily!" Rose stopped sewing and looked up at the ceiling, staring intently on a spot. Crystal knew she was thinking, so she didn't disturb her.

The two friends spoke of nothing for the remaining class period, and said farewell when the bell rang.

Rose heard more thoughts from Kim, but none involved her or witchcraft. Instead, she was complaining about an F she received in IFL, and screaming about a water droplet that fell on her black skirt, even though it was hardly noticeable.

At lunch, Rose quickly ran to Crystal and sat down next to her. With dismay, she spotted Kim coming over to sit across from her, but before she could move, she couldn't hear anything anymore. Looking up in surprise and because she still heard footsteps coming, she saw everyone was frozen, except for Kim.

"Kim! What are you doing?" Rose jumped backwards a fox length or two.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Rose," Kim spoke calmly. She stopped walking in front of the lunch seat she was going to sit at. "You know as well as I do that you used magic here, you naughty little girl. Was it for personal gain, I wonder?"

"Are you going to stand there all day gossiping?" came an unfamiliar voice.

Rose gasped as she saw that two warlocks appeared from black mist next to Kim.

"Look at her," laughed the one on the right. "She looks like she has no idea what she's doing." He had on a dark gray robe with a hood on that reached the floor, but Rose still saw his black claws glowing red.

"Yes, she does. She will be easier than I thought." The other warlock moved closer. He had on a dark green robe embedded with decorations of a skull. His black claws were also glowing red, and his face was not visible.

"So who's gossiping now?" Kim retorted. She snapped, and her clothes were replaced by a deep violet robe. At her waist hung three statues. One was a carved cat head, one was a carved dog head, and the other was a carved dragon head.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The two unrecognizable warlocks jumped high in the air on opposite sides of Rose, while Kim sped towards her, making the table in front of her disappear with a mere flick of her wrist.

Rose took a step back in shock, and bumped into Crystal. When Crystal was moved, time unfroze for her.

"Rose, what's going on?" she asked surprisingly.

Before Rose could explain, Crystal turned and saw all 3 warlocks about a foot away from them, claws extended.

Opening her mouth, she let out a bloodcurdling, ear piercing scream.


End file.
